


Erwin Found Me First

by Pas_dAutres



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Reincarnation, Stripper AU, ereri, imagine erwin's uncomfortability...., iunno...not really serious story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pas_dAutres/pseuds/Pas_dAutres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the places Erwin expected to find Eren Jaeger, well...this was definitely not one of them. Now how was the resilient man going to explain this one to Levi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin Found Me First

**Author's Note:**

> Suddenly had a thought this morning: ‘what if Erwin was the one who found Eren first, instead of Levi?’—and went from there. Told in three different POVs (I never realised writing in Erwin’s POV was so much fun!).

Out of all the places Erwin expected to find Eren Jaeger, well...this was definitely not one of them.

With him sitting cross-legged on the single leather chair, positioned in the centre of the small room, hot and smoky and dark with blood-red paint. The sweaty air, breathed into his lungs and invaded his mind with an aroma of synthetic sweets and sex.

Dead centre in front of him, taunting with wildly-abandoned moves, stood his former subordinate. In nothing but booty shorts and a flimsy crop-top.

He still held those handsome boyish features, the same familiar innocence still present in his large emerald eyes. Good, because Levi would’ve busted some balls if otherwise. But the way he _moved_ —the way he twirled his little hips around that pole, flowed sensually across the floor in one smooth sweep, turned and fucking _grinded_ his perky ass against Erwin’s sturdy legs—

God this was so illegal.

Because Eren was Levi’s and right now Eren was giving him a fucking lap dance, one that _he_ requested.

A Wall Street banker was no joke job. It required the brains, the skills, the fucking patience, and power to stay on top of other dickheads and quite frankly, _be the best_. Because that was what Erwin was about: being the best. And he was damn well good at it, but it took a piece of his soul after every closed deal. _Night Away_ was his usual choice of relaxation—a gentlemen’s club for the New Yorkers’ riches.

“We snatched up a new one,” The Madame informed. She and Erwin were on personal levels, him being a valuable regular after five years.

His distinctive eyebrows raised in interest. “Oh?”

“Young and supple, what I like to call him. Beautiful body, gorgeous eyes.”

The Madame knew he had a soft-spot for exotic eyes. Erwin took a sip at his Gin and Tonic, if the Madame especially made her way to recommend this fellow, why not take up her offer?

“And the most unforeseen thing,” she teased with a secretive smile, “ _he’s a virgin_.”

Now he was definitely intrigued.

“If I may recall, Madame, this is _the_ gentlemen’s club of New York. Not some experimental playground for curious kittens.”

She laid her perfectly-manicured fingers upon her heart, feigning hurt. “I hire only the best, Erwin. And you’ll agree when you see him. He’s absolutely _sensational_.”

Sensation indeed, when he first walked into the private room with a lure of his swaying hips. Erwin sensed that _difference_ in the newbie—Jewel is what they call him, for his striking colour of eyes. But the moment his eyes slid down, he froze.

Those mounds, those unique curves. Erwin recognized them from anywhere, any _time_.

Who wouldn’t forget the Jaeger-butt? (In which is still unbroken, virginity attached—thank _fucking god_ because Levi would’ve personally assassinate the poor sucker)

The second thought that came into mind: Levi’s going to skin him alive.

And maybe that was what made Erwin stop the performance quarter-way through.

“D-did I do something wrong?”

Ahh, so there was that tone of timidity and fear. Erwin shook his head softly and gently pulled Eren off his lap.

“You did fine, don’t worry.”

“But you paid! Please let me finish the dance!”

Erwin reassured the young man with a pat on his head (hair still as soft). “I’ll let Madame know you performed wondrously.”

He left _Night Away_ with one request for the Madame: “let him rest for the remainder of the night. I’ll pay whatever expenses necessary.”

.-.

There was something shitty about having to wake up to the constant shrilling of the doorbell, especially at—Levi glanced at his clock—six fucking AM.

Shitty person better bring some baguette or he’s going to take a shit right on shitty person’s shitty face.

Of course, if it was Erwin, it wasn’t even worth the effort.

He slammed his door shut.

Tried to at least.

“I have a perfectly good reason.”

“Fuck you, try again in the afternoon.” Yeah, Levi was not a morning person.

“I found Eren.”

Those three words _immobilized_ him. His chest thumped hard, it hurt suddenly. Levi honestly thought he’d snap his head towards Erwin, but he just couldn’t move.

“At _Night Away_.”

“And...”

Erwin never hesitated when speaking. He better—

“He gave me a lap dance.”

 _Motherfucker_.

If only he could punch him. He could. But Wall Street was full of wolves when it comes to judging appearances and he was a good friend. A good person.

“How was the show?” Levi sneered.

Erwin waited a second, before replying with a teasing grin. “He’s still got that ass.”

Levi moved to punch Erwin’s pretty little face but Erwin was smarter than Levi, and quicker.

“Calm down.” Erwin managed to ply Levi off. “I stopped him before the real show began.”

Levi narrowed his eyes and snapped, “You fucking _saw_ him and that’s enough to cross the line.”

“No need to be jealous,” Erwin chuckled, his eyebrows wiggling in amusement. Just like in their past life, Levi rarely showed emotion—it was fun seeing him on a Godzilla-rampage.

Levi growled and headed out.

“Where you going?”

“To the damn strip joint and hauling the dumbass brat out of there.”

“ _Gentlemen’s club_ ,” Erwin corrected, “and it’s closed. And you’re still in PJs. Levi _stop_.”

It was rare for Erwin to use _that_ tone of command, reserved only for when they used to kill human-eating titans.

“I have this covered. No need to worry.”

Levi always worried when it concerned Eren. He doesn’t trust anyone, even that kid himself, with matters involving him. So maybe it was that lingering pull, the nostalgic sense leading back to their old military days, that he could put his trust in his former commander just this once.

And he reluctantly let go.

Still fucking pissed though.

Shitty Erwin got to see shitty brat’s shitty (glorious and Levi bets very naked) ass.

.-.

He never knew strippers could step-out the club for a job.

Then again, Eren was new to all of this so he went along with it. It was big money and he wasn’t about to let that fly away.

It came with shock to learn one of _Night Away’s_ regular patrons asked for him. Not even one week in and he was already getting request. Though clumsy he may be, Eren was well aware of his good looks and he took made good use of his dance classes up on stage.

He smirked upon remembering mesmerized stares when he showed off his fluidity and flexibility during his routines. He couldn’t deny that powerful feeling of having so much attention.

Tonight was different. Mr. Erwin Smith was different. Eren refused to shake off that uneasy feeling, unable to forget that aura of control and authority. It made the room stuffy that evening. Those thick bushy eyebrows didn’t help soften his intimidating features.

But what he hadn’t expected when the door opened was a short fellow with black hair, split in the middle. A very _very_ nice-looking man, with smoldering grey eyes and kissable lips and—

Cool it Jaeger. He pulled a playful smirk (tried to—he’s still getting used to that whole scene).

“Is Mr. Erwin Smith here?”

The man quirked his eyebrow. “Drop the ‘Mr’. He doesn’t like to be reminded of his old age.”

Oh. Okay. Eren squirmed under his piercing stare. Those stone-grey eyes refused to leave him alone, looking as if he was waiting for something. Pending, a little glimmer...of hope?

The other man sighed and muttered, “you don’t remember.”

Eren cocked his head. Have they...

The man in straight black suits suddenly yanked him inside, leading them to the living room, with that one awkward chair in the middle.

“Well I haven’t got all night.”

Eren stood dazed, gawking at the seated man who seemed as relaxed and inviting. “You’re not Erwin Smith.”

“Of course not brat.” A pang shot through his chest. The man calling him that name lit a distant sense of nostalgia.  “What. You want him instead?”

“I..well no—”

“Then what’s the problem.”

This guy had got to be the most rude little midget he’d ever come cross. Leaning on one leg and crossing his arms, Eren gave sass. It might get him fired, but he wouldn’t stand for such treatment.

“Listen here buster, my patron is Erwin Smith. Not you, whoever the hell you are.”

“He paid for me. Now get your ass over here.”

Most infuriating, cocky, little—

The man slid further into his seat, clicked a remote (a slow rocking beat turned on), and parted his (nicely-fitted) legs.

—sexy, alluring, body that Eren suddenly wanted to go down on.

He wondered how it would feel to caress up those clearly well-defined thighs and maybe grind against them thighs.

Whatever. A teasing smirk slithered across Eren’s face and the music beat rolled along his hips. Erwin’s loss. He was going to make a personal goal to make this something for the man in front of him to boast about.

Following to the song, Eren made his way to the man, dropping suddenly to his knees and splayed his long fingers across his knees. Sliding up, he made sure the man would feel a trail of heat his hands left behind.

Eren decided to stick out the tip of his tongue, because he knew how alluring he looked, but also because this _rock hard body_ felt absolutely heavenly against his chest. Settling nicely in the man’s lap, Eren lowered towards him, arms on both shoulders, nose touching nose.

“So,” he breathed out, “have a name?”

The man’s intense gaze no longer unnerved him, instead excited his body. He was silent before replying in a strong, sturdy “Levi”.

His fingers twitched. Not sure why, but...he liked that name. He liked the sound of it. He liked that warm sense of familiarity that came with it. He wanted to try it out.

“Levi.”

Hi there Levi. What strong thighs you have, Eren gave his hips a sway and he grew hot at just how _good_ it felt. A hand slid down to his abdomen, memorizing the definition of his delicious abs under that thin white dress-shirt.

Closing his eyes and placing his hands sturdily on the man, Eren rolled his head back and just _rocked_ to the music. It was getting hot but he wasn’t aware. The beat was driving him away to a far place and all he wanted to do was push down and grind.

Deciding to test his flexibility, he squeezed his legs around the man’s waist and let go. Lowering, sinking, rolling his back down against those thighs, his neck completely exposed revealing a sheen of sweat for the man to see.

He was still able to roll his hips and he smirked to himself when he felt the muscles under him tense up. So he did have an effect on the reserved guy after all.

His hands glided down his chest and gripped on the hems of his tee. He made sure to give a nice, slow show in taking it off. Sliding up effortlessly, Eren could only imagine how his abdominal muscles followed his movement. And sure enough, he had gotten the man’s full attention.

“Like what you see?” Eren smirked. He moved closer than ever—pelvis met pelvis, chest against chest, nose bumping the man’s as he continued to gyrate to the music. He didn’t fail to notice that rock-hard bulge under him and he didn’t deny that _damn_ , it lit his body on fire.

It probably wasn’t a good idea to look down, because once he caught those penetrating grey eyes, he fell in the trap. Of what, he didn’t know. But he wanted to. Because the man’s gaze made him shiver with excitement and no doubt desire. He wanted to... _remember._

Eren couldn’t quite process what happened the next second because here he was now, pressed hot against his patron, lips locked to his and _god_ his tongue could invade his mouth however it wanted. He really liked the way the man grasped tightly at his hair, tangling its fingers through thick weaves. That sense of sudden desperation, he could understand because—

_Whine_

—Eren wanted closer, against the hard muscles. His thighs had minds of their own and opened just slightly and his fingers gripped hard on the poor (now wrinkled) dress shirt.

Another invading hand suddenly felt against the back of Eren’s neck and—

“Ahh Levi!”

The tingling spasms sped from that sensitive spot and down his groin, tickling his toes and up his curled back, straight to his brain—overwhelmed with senses and then—

Eren opened his eyes wide, body frozen in time. Mind frozen in time, then went back. Far back. To a distant place, another world, a very different time. With nature, walls, bloodshed, deaths, battles, and giant human-like titans. And _Levi_.

It was murky. Fuzzy images. But he could feel his own movements, soaring through the skies, spinning down, and cutting flesh. And of people he knew, once knew, that he now knew. Did that make sense? He recognized distinguishable faces, yet he didn’t know who they were. But he _knew_.

And then _Levi_. Corporal. _Humanity’s Strongest_. Heichou. _Levi_.

“..Eren?”

Said-boy snapped out of his reverie and gaped at the man below him. Levi. He didn’t know what just happened. Actually he did. Maybe. Fuck it he didn’t. Unbelievable. Shouldn’t happen. Doesn’t exist. But here he was. Giving a (very hot) lap dance to his lover from his former life.

The lover who apparently knew his real name, which he didn’t remember giving.

Music forgotten, his job abandoned, Eren narrowed his eyes. “You know my name.”

The man didn’t hesitate. “You know mine.”

Like unspoken words finally communicated and understood, Eren couldn’t help but to slump and perhaps bump his forehead against Levi’s. It was weird, sort of awkward. He didn’t know this man, yet he did. And all these foreign... _emotions_ came flooding in because of these damn...memories? Hallucinations?

“Did you...” Eren didn’t know what words to say. “Have you...known...?”

Levi nodded. “Erwin was my trigger...unfortunately.”

Erwin. Erwin...Erwin Smith. His supposed customer for the night, his first for (almost) lap dances, his commander—

Eren froze and groaned into his hands.

“Oi, brat.”

“He saw me at _Night Away_. He saw me _do_ stuff...” His ears grew hot. His fucking commander saw inappropriate unimaginable things and it wasn’t ‘till now when Eren realised why Erwin stopped him that night.

“Well you have a lifetime to make up to me.”

Eren shot his head up, and couldn’t help that giggle escape him when he witnessed a hint of smile at the end of Levi’s lips. Very kissable lips, might he add.

“Yes. Yes I do.”

.-.

After a very long, very tiring, very hot and raunchy night, Eren laid comfortably curled against Levi. His long-protected chastity deliciously stolen.

“Shitty brat.”

“Hmm?”

“No more stripping. Live with me.”

“Levi—”

“And stay away from Erwin.”

“Whatever you say, _Heichou_.”

“Tch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was some 2500 words of whatever I just puked out. First time writing half-NSFW stuff...no idea how a lap-dance works. ‘Twas fun writing sexual tensions. Hope you guys liked it... Comments always welcome and appreciated.


End file.
